


Snow Day, Snow Gay

by Lurkz



Series: Heartlines [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurkz/pseuds/Lurkz
Summary: Alex and Maggie are just friends. Definitely. A few snowballs to the face might belie that.





	Snow Day, Snow Gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peggycarterislife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggycarterislife/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, peggycarterislife!!! I hope you like it! :D
> 
> Based on the prompt: A high school au, they both live in Blue Springs (so there's heaps of snow) and they're not dating yet but their gay ass crushes couldn't be less subtle. The superfriends decide to go out to enjoy the snow and sanvers are just stumbling over their gay, too busy staring at the other to notice snowballs flying right at their face.

“Alex! Hurry up!”

Alex sighed at the words echoing up the staircase. Kara had been getting progressively more excited as the day went on. “I’m coming, Kara!”

“Good to know but I’m not sure that’s something you should be yelling through the house.”

Alex jumped and spun at the sudden voice behind her, one hand automatically going to her chest. Grinning at her from the doorway was Lucy Lane. After a moment Lucy’s words registered and Alex rolled her eyes. “Whatever, Luce. When did you get here?”

“Just now. You seem on edge, Alex.”

Alex shrugged and grabbed her beanie from the foot of her bed. “I’m not.” She dodged around Lucy and headed for the stairs. She _was_ but Lucy didn’t need to know that. No one needed to know that. She would be fine. She _would_. She wished she could actually convince herself of that.

“There you are!” Kara appeared next to her as she reached the bottom step and Alex startled for the second time in five minutes.

“Jesus, Kara! Don’t _do_ that!”

“Sorry.” She only appeared slightly contrite. “What took you so long? Everyone’s going to be here shortly.”

“Nothing. Just finishing up a couple things.” She tugged the beanie on and flashed what she hoped was a convincing smile. She heard Lucy come to a stop behind her on the stairs and saw Kara’s glance flick curiously between them. Quickly, Alex changed the subject before Kara could start interrogating Lucy about what Alex had been up to. Not that there was much to tell but Lucy would get far too much enjoyment over talking about how she’d startled Alex who was too busy staring into a mirror and fiddling with her hair and shirt to notice Lucy had arrived. “You ordered the pizza right?”

“Eliza did before she left for the lab.” Kara grinned. “It should be here in twenty minutes!”

“Good. Great.” Alex ducked around her sister and headed for the family room. “Everyone’s, uh, on the way?”

Lucy fell in next to her, shooting her sidelong glances with a small smirk. Alex ignored her in favor of focusing on Kara. Kara was grinning broadly. “Yep! Maggie said she might be a little later than planned ‘cause she has to help finish shoveling the driveway. But she’ll definitely be here!” Kara gave her an odd look. “Didn’t you read the group chat?”

Alex valiantly tried to ignore the way her stomach did a little flip at the mention of Maggie’s name. “Oh, uh, no. I left my phone down here.”

“Oh, ok. Well, you should check it but she definitely said she’ll be here later.”

“Great. Make sure you don’t eat all the pizza then,” she added sternly. “Leave some for Maggie to have when she gets here.”

“I will! I will!” Kara rolled her eyes.

Alex grinned and nudged her a little. “Good.” Lucy snickered quietly from her other side and Alex nudged her also, much less gently. Lucy had been teasing her for months about her alleged crush on Maggie Sawyer. A crush Alex vehemently denied (and had even almost convinced herself didn’t exist. Almost). Alex ignored the look Lucy was giving her and dropped on to the couch to wait for the others to arrive, snagging her phone from the end table where she’d left it. Sure enough, there were several new messages in the group chat as well as a few separate texts from Maggie apologizing for running late but assuring Alex she would be there later.

Alex couldn’t completely stop the little smile as she read Maggie’s texts and responded with an assurance that it was no problem and that she would save some pizza for the other girl. She received a heart emoji in reply and hoped desperately that she wasn’t blushing, even as she bit her lip trying not to smile at the phone screen.

Lucy dropped next to her and Alex tensed as she opened her mouth to speak. She was certain Lucy was about to start teasing her about Maggie. Again. Instead, Lucy just said, “Thanks again for the invite, you two. If I’d had to be cooped up with Lois any longer it would have been sororicide.”

Alex rolled her eyes and shoved Lucy with her foot. “You don’t need to show off the vocabulary. We already know you’ve been accepted to West Point.”

Lucy shoved her back. “Who’s showing off, Ms. Stanford?”

Kara rolled her eyes at both of them and stood in response to the doorbell that had just rung. “You’re _both_ show-offs.”

Lucy waited until Kara had disappeared then turned to Alex. “So…”

Alex eyed her warily. “What?”

“You seemed awfully concerned about your hair for someone who almost immediately put a beanie on.”

Alex tugged self-consciously at the beanie, pulling it further over her ears, which she could feel heating up. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Uh-huh. So it had nothing to do with—”

Lucy’s words were cut off by a clatter from the front entry and both girls turned to look. Almost immediately the doorway was filled with a grinning James and Winn. Alex let out a quiet sigh of relief at the interruption and flashed a smile at the two boys. “Hey, guys.”

“Hey, Alex.” James grinned warmly as he moved to sit on the other side of Lucy. He knew better than to try and give her a hug that she didn’t initiate. Lucy pecked him on the lips as he sat then immediately leaned into his side. Alex hoped that meant she’d drop the subject of Maggie, at least for now. She was pretty positive it would come up again when Maggie herself actually arrived.

“Hi, Alex! Hey, Lucy!” Winn’s greeting was much more enthusiastic and though he, like James, didn’t try to hug her, he did offer his fist for a bump before sprawling in an armchair. Kara bounded in on their heels and flopped into the second armchair. Alex rolled her eyes at her sister’s enthusiasm but didn’t comment.

She nestled herself further into the corner of the couch and listened to the conversation flow between the others, occasionally contributing a comment but mostly silent. The doorbell rang again and Kara was off the chair and out the door before anyone could blink. Alex laughed and rose as well. “Must be the pizza. You guys hungry?” A chorus of agreement met her words and the small group trooped into the kitchen to help Kara set out the pizza and eat.

Alex hung back a little to check her phone again. She had felt it vibrate a couple minutes before but didn’t want to check it for risk of Lucy teasing her. Especially since no one else’s phone had gone off so she knew it was probably Maggie texting only her.

_Hey, Danvers. Almost done with the driveway. I’ll be there in about 30._

Alex grinned a little as she responded. _Can’t wait._ She tacked on pizza and snowflake emojis before sending then tucked the phone away again. Entering the kitchen, she made a beeline for her favorite pizza then snagged a few slices of Maggie’s.

As she took her seat at the table, Winn gave her a confused look. “Hungry, Alex?”

“These,” she gestured to the extra slices, “are for Maggie so _someone_ doesn’t eat it all. Again.”

Kara sniffed and tried to give her a disdainful look. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Uh-huh.” Alex gave her a patently disbelieving look. The rest of the group snickered as Kara pouted briefly.

“So, when is Maggie going to get here? She’s still coming, right?” James asked, neatly diverting attention away from Kara.

Alex responded without thinking, “In about twenty-five minutes. She’s almost done with the driveway.” Everyone looked at her and she resisted the urge to tug her hat lower. Lucy waggled her eyebrows and Alex pointedly ignored her, taking a bite of her pizza instead. Fortunately, no one but Lucy seemed to think it was weird that Alex knew Maggie’s schedule when they didn’t, even though it would have made more sense for Maggie to text the group chat rather than Alex directly. It was normal for her to know that. They were friends after all. And despite having known Lucy longer, Alex and Maggie had hit it off right away and were definitely closer to each other than most of the rest of the group.

“Great! Oh! We should have a snowball fight!” Winn said, excited.

“Mmph! Yeph!”

Alex rolled her eyes at Kara. “Please don’t talk with your mouth full.”

Kara swallowed hurriedly and repeated herself. “Yes! We should!”

Alex sighed. She wanted to protest but the hopeful look on Kara and Winn’s face wouldn’t let her. “Yeah, sure.”

“Yes!”

They had just finished eating when Alex’s phone vibrated again. _On my way. See you shortly!_

She looked up and found the group watching her. James had a curious smile on his face while Lucy was not quite smirking. Alex realized she’d been smiling softly at the phone and schooled her expression quickly. “Maggie’s on her way.”

“Great!” Kara and Winn practically ran to the front door and the adjacent coat closet. The rest laughed and moved to follow at a somewhat less anxious pace though still fast enough to reach the door before the first two had finished bundling up. Coats, gloves, and hats were quickly donned and the group tumbled outside into the Nebraska winter. It had definitely taken Alex some getting used to when they first moved from Midvale a few years before but now she, usually, thoroughly enjoyed the real winter they got here in Blue Springs.

They plowed through the snow drifts, mostly just enjoying themselves for the moment before any serious snowball fighting would begin. Alex kept glancing at the road, waiting for Maggie. She received a pile of snow dumped on her head for her lack of attention. Shaking off the cold flakes, she glared at Lucy who just laughed and flopped on her back to make a snow angel.

Alex had started to gather snow to launch at Lucy in retaliation when a sound caught her attention. She whirled to watch Maggie slowly pull up the driveway on her motorcycle. Frowning, she waded through the snow to the cleared walkway and made her way as fast as she dared to where Maggie had parked.

She had just opened her mouth to berate Maggie for risking driving a motorcycle on the still somewhat icy roads when Maggie tugged the helmet off her head, making her hair fly about. Alex froze, watching in silence as Maggie ran one hand through her hair with a laugh, trying to pull the strands out of her face. She seemed to realize Alex was standing there after a moment and smiled warmly.

“Hey, Danvers.”

Alex blinked. “Uh, hey, Sawyer.” She gestured at the bike. “Isn’t that a bit unsafe given the road conditions?”

Maggie’s expression softened. “Worried about me?”

“Um, well, I—yeah, maybe a little.”

“Oh.” Maggie looked a little bashful suddenly. “Well, my aunt needed the car and it would’ve been a long walk in the cold. I, uh, I was really careful though. That’s why it took so long.”

“Right. Good.”

They stood for a moment grinning at each other. Maggie cleared her throat and waved her hand vaguely at Alex. “Cute hat.”

“Huh? Oh.” Alex laughed a little self-consciously. “It was a gift from Kara. She’d feel bad if I didn’t wear it at least a few times.” Absently, Alex tugged the hat a little lower. It was a bright red beanie with alternating green and white reindeer prancing around the edge.

“It’s cute.”

“Thanks. Uh, did you want to put your helmet inside? I saved you some pizza.”

“Oh! Yeah, sure. Thanks.”

Neither made any motion to move. Alex watched, entranced, as the wind tousled Maggie’s hair. Maggie seemed just as enthralled, her gaze flitting over Alex’s face and a small smile on her lips. Alex’s smile broadened just a little and she was trying to remember what they were supposed to be doing when a white blur startled her. She jolted backward, Maggie grabbing her hand before she could actually lose her balance. Her head whipped around to glare at their friends, spotting a cackling Lucy.

“The look on your face, Alex!” Lucy managed to get the words out before laughing more. The rest of the gang seemed torn between laughing and being unsure what Alex would do next. She glared and started to speak when a tug on her arm distracted her.

She looked over at Maggie who was sporting a rueful smile. “You know yelling at her won’t accomplish anything.”

Alex laughed a little, the annoyance melting away. “Yeah true.”

Maggie grinned at the concession. Alex felt her own grin broadening to match then she remembered she needed to actually let Maggie go into the house. “Right. Uh, let’s go. There’s a patch of ice up near the front walk so watch out for that.”

“Thanks.”

Alex glanced over at the others as she and Maggie moved up the driveway. They seemed to have been waiting for Alex and Maggie to finish their conversation because as soon as the pair began to move a chorus of “Hi, Maggie!” rang out. Alex glanced over as Maggie laughed and waved back.

“Hey, guys!”

Alex smiled to herself. She didn’t show it much but she was proud of how the group of friends had accepted Maggie in without question. Sure, Maggie had lived in Blue Springs longer than the Danvers sisters but after the disaster freshman year with her family, she’d lost most of her friends until Alex and Kara moved in just before sophomore year. The fact that they initially had no idea what had happened helped. Plus, they really didn’t care even after they found out given Alex herself had come out just before the move to Blue Springs.

It was Kara really that had spearheaded the majority of the befriending. She pretty much set her sights on Winn and James right off the bat as her desired friend-group. James had brought along Lucy and before Alex knew it somehow she, too, had a new group of friends. The following year Alex had, somehow, managed to make friends with the often aloof softball player and next thing she knew, Maggie was a regular part of their group also.

Alex was jerked from her thoughts by the sudden feeling of her feet sliding out from under her. She tried to get her feet back under her and felt someone grab her arm to help. Unfortunately, she was too far off balance and ended up falling on her back into the snow that had been piled up beside the driveway from clearing it. She felt the air driven even further from her lungs than the fall alone did as something heavy fell on her chest.

After a bewildered moment, she realized the heavy thing was Maggie Sawyer, whose hands were braced on either side of Alex’s head and who was staring down at her in startlement. Alex blinked up at her, their face only inches apart. “Uh… hi.”

“Hi.”

Alex shook her head a little, trying to ignore how the slightly breathy tone of Maggie’s voice made her feel. “Uh, sorry about that, guess I slipped.”

“Yeah. You uh, hit that icy patch you warned me about.”

“Oh.” She stared up at Maggie, searching brown eyes for… something. She wasn’t entirely sure what.

After what felt like an eternity Maggie spoke again, still quiet. “Uh, your hat is…”

“Oh.” Alex reached up to feel at the beanie. It had gotten knocked lopsided in the fall. “Right.” She tried to tug it straight again when a thought struck her. “Your helmet! Did it hit the concrete?”

“Oh, no. It’s…” Maggie trailed off as she looked up to spot it. “It’s right over there. In the snow. It’s fine.”

“Oh good.” Alex let out a relieved breath. She’d hate to have been the cause of a potential compromise in the helmet’s protection. The breath made her abruptly aware that Maggie was splayed on top of her and she could feel the blush heating up her face. She hoped Maggie would just chalk it up to the cold. “Uh, we should probably get up. Get the pizza and all…”

Maggie blinked, appearing surprised before she suddenly scrambled backward. “Right! I’m so sorry. You must be freezing, Alex.” Alex cocked her head slightly in surprise. She could swear Maggie was blushing. But no, it was probably just the cold. Alex was the idiot getting all flustered by having her, admittedly very attractive, best friend pressed against her.

Maggie scrambled to her feet and held out a hand for Alex. Alex grabbed it and let Maggie help her up. As she was brushing the snow off her pants the laughter of the rest of the group finally filtered in. Alex looked up and scowled at the others who were clearly highly entertained by her fall. Flipping them off, she resumed the trek inside, Maggie on her heels.

Once they were inside, Alex waved Maggie toward the kitchen. “Your pizza is on the table. I’ll put your helmet in the living room. Do you need dry pants?”

Maggie studied her pants for a moment then shook her head. “Nah, I’m good. You, uh, protected me from most of the snow honestly.”

“Oh, right.” Alex felt herself blush again and ignored it. “Well, go grab your food. Help yourself to the microwave. Drinks are in the fridge. I’ll just set this down and then join you.” She snagged the helmet from Maggie’s grip and hurried toward the living room, mentally berating herself for the rambling. She really needed to get her act together. After setting Maggie’s motorcycle helmet on one of the end tables in the living room, she hurried back to the kitchen, feeling a bit more put together.

Maggie was seated at the table munching on pizza and flashed a smile at Alex as she entered the room. “Thanks for saving this. Worked up an appetite with the shoveling.” She’d pulled off her jacket and rolled up the sleeves of her flannel and Alex tried not to stare at the muscles in her arms.

 _It’s not like you haven’t seen them before, Danvers. Get a grip._ She chalked it up to Lucy’s teasing finally getting to her and forced an easy smile as she dropped into a chair. “No problem. Though I think I deserve an award or something for it.”

“Oh?”

“You _have_ met my sister right? It’s like fending off a dragon if you want to save food around here.”

Maggie grinned and leaned toward Alex, batting her eyelashes dramatically. “My hero.”

Alex laughed and shoved her. “Wow, could you sound less sincere, Sawyer?”

“Probably.” Maggie laughed. “But seriously, thanks for the food. What’s on the agenda for the afternoon?”

“Snowball fight. Then who knows.”

Maggie nodded seriously. “You’re going to be on my team, right?”

Alex pursed her lips in mock thoughtfulness. “I don’t know… I mean, there’s always Winn…”

“Hey!” Maggie shoved her lightly with a laugh.

Alex chuckled, swaying with the shove. “Of course, I’m going to be on your team.”

They heard the front door open and Alex turned to the doorway as Kara poked her head in. “Are you guys going to come back outside or what? We want to start the snowball fight!”

“Yeah, Kara. We’re coming. Just let Maggie finish her food, ok?”

“Ok fine.” Kara put on an overdramatic put-upon tone before smiling brightly. “We’ll be ready when you guys are!”

“Ok—wait!” Kara was already gone and Alex frowned at the spot she had been standing. “Did that sound like they might gang up on us?”

“It did, Danvers. We could exit the back and sneak around.”

“Surprise attack. I like it.”

They exchanged grins and Maggie quickly finished her pizza. Alex peeked out the front window. Sure enough, the others appeared to have built a fort and were stockpiling snowballs.

“Ok, let’s go.”

Grinning, they tugged back on coats and slipped out the back door. Closing the door quietly, they crept to the corner and peered around. No one was in view. “Quick, make some snowballs,” Alex whispered.

She bent over to start packing snow. After building a small pile of snowballs for herself, she looked up and nodded at Maggie. Ever so carefully, they transported their small stockpile around the house and as close to the front as they could without being seen. Crouching, they waited until they heard Lucy complain, “What is taking them so long? Kara go tell them to come outside already.”

With a smirk, Alex held up her hand and counted silently down from five. As she clenched her fist they both popped around the corner, pelting the others with snowballs.

“Unfair!” Winn’s voice was somewhat muffled by the snow that had caught him straight in the face.

Cackling, they dodged back around the house. Alex looked over at Maggie and felt her breath catch at the exhilarated grin on the other girl’s face. Without thinking, she went to shove her hand through her hair and inadvertently tugged off her beanie. Maggie seemed to sense the staring and looked over. Alex felt her lips curve involuntarily into a smile, one hand still clenched around the beanie.

“You, uh—” Maggie gestured vaguely.

Alex cocked her head curiously. “My uh?”

Maggie shuffled closer. “Your hair… it’s uh…” She trailed off and reached out, staring at Alex as if in a trance. Gently, her fingers slid through Alex’s hair, straightening it from where it had gotten tangled in the abrupt removal of the beanie.

“Oh…” Alex’s voice was barely above a whisper. “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

They stared at each other. Alex couldn’t help but notice how adorable Maggie looked, cheeks and nose reddening in the cold. Without thinking, she bit her lip and smiled shyly. Maggie smiled back.

Alex opened her mouth to say something, not sure what she was going to say but aware that _something_ needed to be said, when her mouth was abruptly filled with snow. Spluttering, she stumbled back from Maggie, using the beanie to brush snow from her face. She found Maggie doing the same and a look to the left revealed their friends in paroxysms of laughter, clearly having just launched snowballs at them.

She exchanged a wry look with Maggie, the moment broken, and tugged her beanie back on. “Shall we?”

“Let’s.”

They both grinned and began launching snowballs at their friends again, working together seamlessly despite Winn’s shout of “free for all!” And if they caught a few more snowballs with their faces due to staring just a touch too long at each other as they worked, well, there were worse things.


End file.
